


The Shape of Haikus

by theadventurouswriter



Category: The Shape of Water (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Haikus, Love, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-24 02:17:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theadventurouswriter/pseuds/theadventurouswriter
Summary: A collection of Haikus for Grinding Nemo aka The Shape of Water. Might be crap but oh well, go on have an egg and enjoy!





	1. Before Work Routine

Elisa gets up at night.  
Turns on the bath and boils eggs.  
The timer is already set.   



	2. The Egg

Elisa brings out an egg.  
She signs ‘Egg’ to the chirpy Asset.  
The Asset eats the egg.


	3. Candy

Strickland chews a candy piece.  
It cracks between his teeth with noise.  
The candy is sickeningly sweet.


	4. Brewster

Zelda wishes she left Brewster.  
The man sits on his blessed chair.   
He thinks he’s a king.


	5. Giles and the Pie

Giles goes get his pie.  
The pie’s bright green but Elisa dislikes it.  
Too bad, pie’s in fridge.


	6. The Bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explicit!

Elisa is in the bath.  
She rubs her clit to her completion.  
Elisa sighs heavily while relieved.  


	7. The Fingers of Strickland

Strickland gasps, holding his hand.  
His hand is bloody, two fingers missing.  
Elisa finds two fingers later.


	8. Toupee

Giles knows he is old.  
He’s losing his blessed and precious hair.   
The toupee comes in handy.


End file.
